House of Anubis with others & an OC
by musicrox14
Summary: It's another year at Anubis House. The residents think it's going to be an ordinary year. Boy were they wrong. A lot of things happen. One of their own dies & is brought back to life. Mysteries stir deeper into each other. What will happen at House of Anubis? Read to find out. T for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Harry Potter, HOA, & Victorious crossover. There will also be an OC named Victoria Gibbs, twin sister of Nina Gibbs (Nina Martin before her Gran & family died & Leroy Jethro Gibbs adopts them).**

Victoria- We're back at Creepy Towers (I know it's Patricia's name for the place)

Nina- It may be creepy, but it's home.

Victoria- True. I wonder how everyone has been since we left last term.

Jerome- Miserable

Victoria- Jerome!

_**Victoria runs & hugs Jerome**_

Fabian- It has been terrible since you two left.

Nina- Fabian!

_**Nina does the same to Fabian**_

Victoria- I missed you sooo much Jerome.

Jerome- I missed you more.

Victoria- I missed you most.

Nina- I missed you more Fabes.

Fabian- Not as much as I've missed you.

Victoria- I think we should head inside before Trudy has a heart attack.

Jerome- I agree. I don't want to lose anybody, especially Trudy. She's been more of a mother to me since I arrived here when I was five.

Victoria- Why were you here since you were five?

Jerome- I'll explain later.

Trudy- Victoria, Nina, Fabian, Jerome! Welcome back!

Victoria- Hey Trudy. Is Victor here still?

Trudy- I'm afraid he is in a meeting. The teachers have a meeting before the term begins.

Victoria- OK, is Robert here?

Trudy- He is actually. Robert! Louisa! Sarah! Nina & Victoria have returned!

Sarah- Nina, Victoria! I've missed you so much my granddaughters!

Robert- Sarah, don't kill them. Hey Victoria, how's your arm? (In case you didn't read Life at Anubis House after years of being in American school, Victoria fell down the stairs & broke her arm, fractured her ankle, & broken & bruised a few ribs)

Victoria- The doctor says it'll be better by the end of the term.

Robert- Broke it again?

Victoria- Yes. I'm embarrassed to admit that.

Robert- How'd you manage that this time?

Victoria- Ha ha, very funny. I fell off the monkey bars when I was playing at the park.

Robert- Ah. How've you been Nina?

Nina- I've been alright. Taking care of my sister, but we've managed.

Trudy- There will be seven new students, a new drama teacher, & a counselor coming this year.

Victoria- Do we know their names?

Trudy- They are Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Trina Vega, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Jennifer Cassidy, Mr. Sikowitz, & Lane.

_**Victoria shrieks!**_

Trudy- Do you know them?

Victoria- YES! They're my best friends from California!

Jerome- At least someone knows them. Remember when Nina, Victoria, Eddie, KT, & Willow first came? Nobody knew them.

Victoria- Jerome! There's no need to be so rude!

Jerome- Sorry sweetheart.

Victoria- It's OK, just try to think before you insult someone or I'll prank you so hard, you will never forget it. OK?

Jerome- OK sweetheart.

Sasha- The mystery is not over yet my children.

Victoria- I knew it was too good to be true.

Jerome- So did I.

Nina- Me three.

Eddie- Me four.

Victoria- What's next Sasha?

Sasha- You must find the dress of Anubis. ( What? There was a mask & bracelet, so why not?)

Victoria- OK Sasha. Where do we begin?

Sasha- You must go under where you ended last time & look under the web to find the first clue to what you seek.

Eddie- What does that mean?

Victoria- No idea. I think it's time for Sibuna to get back together. Once everyone is here.

_**Tori, Jennifer, & Cat enter Anubis House with Fabian.**_

Tori, Victoria & Cat- VICTORIA!

Victoria Gibbs- TORI! Victoria! CAT!

_**Tori runs to hug Victoria **_

_**Cat runs & hugs Nina**_Tori- I've missed you soo much

Cat- I've missed you so much Nina, you too Victoria.

Victoria Gibbs- I've missed you too. All of you!

Jennifer- Why'd you leave us then?

Victoria Gibbs- You know how my last name is currently Gibbs?

Tori- Yeah...

Victoria Gibbs- I am actually Victoria Frobisher-Smythe, great granddaughter of Robert & Louisa Frobisher-Smythe, the original owners of this house.

Robert- Hello girls.

Cat- This must be Robert.

Robert- Hello Cat.

Cat- How'd you know my name?

Robert- Victoria, my great granddaughter, has told us a great deal about you all.

Jennifer- Why'd you leave Eddie?

Eddie- I left to be with my father, Mr. Sweet.

Jennifer- So you're actually Edison Sweet, not Edison Miller, as we have known you by for ages?

Eddie- Yes & stop calling me Edison!

Jerome- He gets so mad at being called Edison, it's freaking hilarious.

Eddie- Stop saying Edison right now or I'll start calling you all Bob!

Jerome- That's the best you can do? It's more like this "Stop saying Edison right now or I'll prank you so hard, you won't be able to sit for a week!"

Victoria- Now that's a threat! I'm sorry Eddie, but I do know threats better than you do & he knows how to threat.

Eddie- That's alright. You two do know threats better than me. You also know pranks better than me. In fact, you two plus Alfie know threats & pranks better than anyone in the entire house.

Victoria- Definitely true.

Sasha- It's not over! The mysteries are not over!

Victoria- What's that? I knew it was too good to be true.

Jerome- Me too

Nina- Me three

Eddie- Me four

Victoria- What are we looking for this time?

Sasha- The dress of Anubis. (WHAT? There was the bracelet & mask, so why not?)

Victoria- OK Sasha. Guys, we NEED to have-

Nina- a Sibuna meeting when everyone is here.

Victoria- Sasha, What is our first clue?

Sasha- Look in the inferno to find a door leading to the web & search under it to find the first clue to what you seek.

Victoria- Jerome, did you write that down?

Jerome- Yup. Look in the inferno to find a door leading to the web & search under it to find the first clue to what you seek.

Victoria- OK. So we MUST have a Sibuna meeting when everyone gets back to Anubis.

Eddie- She's right. This meeting is vital!

Nina- I have to agree

Jerome- Me too.

Victoria- Ok then it's settled. Once everyone's back, we MUST have a meeting with Sibuna. Not just a welcome back party, but an actual meeting.

Eddie- Yup

Nina- Yes

Jerome- Yup.

_**everyone else from Anubis House returns.**_

Nina- Amber! Patricia! Joy! KT! Alfie! Willow! We missed you SO much!

KT- We missed you two too! How come it was harder to reach you this summer?

Victoria- Nina & I moved here with dad, Timothy, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, & Abby. (Jimmy Palmer had to go back to take over as medical examiner.)

KT- That would make sense for you & Nina. What about you Eddie?

Eddie- I moved here too to stay with my father.

KT- Ah. Well I missed you all over break.

_**Amber, Alfie, Joy, Patricia, & Willow have 'What?' looks on their faces**_

Victoria & Fabian- She said over holiday.

Patricia, Joy, Amber, Alfie, & Willow- Ohhh.

Victoria- Anyways, we need Eddie, Nina, Jerome, Amber, Alfie, KT, Joy, Patricia, & Fabian up in my, Amber's, KT's, & Nina's room now.

Sibuna- OK.

_in Amber's, Victoria's, Nina's, & KT's room_

Patricia- OK, so what's up?

Nina- We need to have a meeting tonight at midnight. It's very important.

Sibuna- OK.

_at midnight in Nina's, KT's, Victoria's, & Amber's room_

Patricia- OK, so what's going on that we had to have a Sibuna meeting this time?

Victoria- The search is not over. We now need to search for something called the dress of Anubis.

Fabian- I've been reading up on that. It was a dress that the pharoh's wife or bride wore to the pharoh's tomb every time she went. The last person to have it was Ankhesenamun when she went to King Tut's really loved & missed him, so she went every day until she couldn't bare to be apart from him any longer. She killed herself because of her love & loyalty to him.

Amber- Wow. Alfie, why can't you be loyal like that?

Alfie- You want me to be like King Tut?

Amber- You see what you made me say?!

Victoria- Anyways, didn't she also wear the mask & have the bracelet on at his funeral?

Fabian- Actually she did. She had wept tears of gold when he was buried because she knew she couldn't marry another.

Nina- & she killed herself to be with her true love. Did she pass the test? If so, what about Tutankhamen?

Fabian- They both made it into the afterlife. Sadly, they never had any kids, so the name died after them.

Nina- Then how come Patricia's great great-grandmother's first name was Ankhesenamun & her great great-grandfather's name was Tutankhamen?

Patricia- How'd you know that?

Nina- Remember that family tree project?

Patricia- Yes but Ms. Valentine told us not to do it. How'd you manage to get my great great-grandparents' names?

Nina- You see, we asked Robert & he told us that your great-grandparents played with him & Louisa every day when they were our age. They hung out every day. Turns out, your great great-grandparents were rulers of Ancient Egypt.

Patricia- Whoa.

Amber- Wait, so everyone has an Ancient Egyptian ancestor except me, Fabian, Alfie, & Joy?

Victoria- Actually, you all have Ancient Egyptian ancestors, but you never knew. I did everyone's family tree. Eddie, your dad didn't want you to know about your family tree because of the fact that you are related to Robert Frobisher-Smythe.

Eddie- Well at least we didn't work out. If you became pregnant, the baby actually would have been an incest baby.

Victoria- Yup. That's because we're cousins. I'm glad I'm with Jerome anyways.

Eddie- I'm glad I'm with Patricia.

Nina- Ummm...

Eddie- What?

Nina- Your relationship might not work out.

Eddie- What do you mean?

Nina- Ankhesenamun did have a child with another man before she married King Tut. Her name was Maria.

Patricia- My great grandmother on my dad's side. Eddie, we are half siblings.

Nina- You're actually not. Not to Eddie anyways. You're mine's & Victoria's. Eddie's half brother is actually, & you're not going to believe this, Jerome. Eddie, your Egyptian ancestor was not only Osiris, but also Amunet, the goddess of mystery.

Sasha- You must find the dress before Christmas Eve at midnight.

Robert- I think we should get down there. I think mom had told me where it was when I was about your age. I just hope I remember it.

_At the Senet board, at the Anubis statue that looks like how Victor used to be._

Victoria- I found it. It's beautiful.

Robert- You must wear the entire thing to the Christmas Eve ball. I have a feeling we are going to lose someone very close to us.

Victoria- Who?

Robert- I don't know, nor do I know when.

Victoria- Well we've got to hide it so nobody can reach it.

Amber- We can hide it in my closet & label it "Victoria's Christmas Eve dress". Will that work?

Victoria- Perfect.

Harry- Hello?

Ron- Anybody home?

Victoria- Is that Harry Potter I hear?

Harry- Victoria!

_**Victoria runs & hugs Harry, crying**_

Victoria- I missed you so much. Where have you been all this time?

Harry- With Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, & Dudley. Ugh.

Victoria- We missed you so much.

Harry- I missed you two too.

Nina- Hello Harry.

Victor- What is going on in here? Oh, hello. You must be Harry, Ron, Hermione & Ginny.

Harry- Yes. I'm Harry, that red-headed boy over by Jerome is Ron, the curly-haired girl next to me is Hermione, & the red-headed girl next to KT is Ginny.

Victor- I guess you have met the other Anubis House residents then?

Harry- Yes. I've known Nina & Victoria for longer than you think.

Victor- How is that?

Harry- Nina & Victoria are my half sisters. We shared the same mother, but different fathers.

Victor- OK.

_**While everyone is talking, Rufus enters the house & goes into the cellar to drink from the cup of Ankh. The cup was thought to be safe in the cellar. They have no idea how wrong they were**_

_**Fabian collapses**_

Nina- Fabian! Fabian, are you alright?

Fabian- No. I think someone drank from the cup.

Nina- Victor! Is there any way to reverse this?

Robert- I'm afraid not Nina. Who would dare drink from the cup?

Nina & Victor- RUFUS ZENO!

Rufus- Eternity is MINE!

Fabian- Nina, no matter what happens, you must not try to kill yourself just to be with me. We shall be together one day. Eddie & Jerome, protect them. Keep them safe.

**Fabian dies**

Nina- Fabian! I can't live without you!

_**Nina cries into Harry's chest**_

Nina- Why couldn't it have been me?

Harry- I don't know Nina. I don't know.

Victor- I'll go call his parents

Nina- No Victor, I will. I think it will be better on them if I tell them.

**on the phone**

Mrs. Rutter- Rutter residence

Nina- Hello Mrs. Rutter _**she said, her voice breaking**_

Mrs. Rutter- Hi Nina. What's the matter? Are you OK?

Nina- No. Fabian's dead.

Mrs. Rutter- Oh no. I'll make the arrangements for his funeral & tell his father.

Nina- Can I help you with the arrangements? I think Fabian would have wanted it.

Mrs. Rutter- Of course Nina. I've got to go. His father's home. Would you be free Saturday.

Nina- Of course. See you Saturday Mrs. Rutter.

Mrs. Rutter- Bye.

Nina- Bye.

_**Nina full out cries & sobs**_

Harry- Everything will be OK. We're all going to be there for you.

Nina- I know, but I will never be able to love anymore.

Harry- You will love again, just not now. Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea.

Nina- You remembered.

Harry- When I left, I never stopped thinking about you, not even at-

Nina- Not even at where?

Harry- Never mind.

Nina- At Hogwarts?

Harry- How'd you know?

Nina- I searched James Potter & I came up with a great list.

_that Saturday_

Mrs. Rutter- Hello Nina. Who's this?

Nina- This is my half brother Harry.

Mrs. Rutter- Hello again Harry.

Nina- How do you know each other?

Mrs. Rutter- I'm also Ron's, Ginny's, Fred's, George's, Percy's, Charlie's, & Bill's mother.

Nina- No wonder Fabian had a red tint in his hair.

Mrs. Rutter- Yes. He got his dark hair from his father. Come in.

Nina- I'm so sorry about your son.

Mrs. Rutter- I'm the one who should be sorry. He was a lot closer to you than he was to anyone. He wouldn't come out of his room until he had spoken to you.

Nina- No wonder he was so skinny.

Mrs. Rutter- Anyways, what shall we do for his funeral.

Nina- I was thinking that he should be buried at Anubis Cemetery (probably not a real place, I made it up. If it is real, then bonus) with Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood playing on the way in & out.

Mrs. Rutter- That's a great idea. He loved that song & was always interested in Anubis. Makes sense that he went to Anubis House.

Nina- Of course. I think we should have the funeral on Christmas eve at midnight.

Mrs. Rutter- I agree. Christmas Eve was his favorite day, aside from July 7th & the beginning of the school year.

Nina- He loved my sister's & my birthday. I don't even know why. I never will either, will I?

Mrs. Rutter- Probably not.

_Christmas Eve- Midnight_

Priest- We are here to bury this poor boy who is now with the Gods in spirit. We shall miss him a lot, but we shall be together once again one day.

Nina- That's exactly what he said before he died. That we shall be together again some day.

Priest- We shall now bury him.

_A few days later_

Nina- Harry, can you play guitar for me?

Harry- Sure, but what for?

Nina- I need to show Fabian how much I miss him & need him.

Harry- OK

_In Anubis Cemetery_

Nina- Fabian, I miss you too much to ever love again. This song shall help to tell you how much I miss you.

_**She starts singing**_

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cr**__**y**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The day and make it okI miss you  
I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The day and make it ok, I miss you  
We were made for each other**_

_**Out here foreverI know we were, yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone**_

_**All the words I need to hear will always get me through**_

_**The day and make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_

Nina- Fabian, you have no idea how much I miss & need you.

Fabian- Yes I do. I'm so sorry for leaving you like this Nina.

Nina- Don't be. It wasn't your fault. They already arrested Rufus for your death.

Fabian- This is a song I always meant to sing to you, but never got the chance to.

_**He starts singing**_

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah

You're the remedy im searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you

Nina- Fabes, I wish there was someway to bring you back into our lives. Not only does Anubis House miss you, but everyone you know & then some.

Fabian- I know. Even though I'm gone, you must find a way to move on.

Nina- I can never move on. We were destined to be together. I never stop thinking about you.

Fabian- It wasn't anybody's fault except for Rufus'.

Nina- It was my fault. If I hadn't brought everyone into the front room to talk, you'd still be alive. I can't go on without you.

Fabian- No it wasn't. Please try to go on without me.

Nina- I've tried every day since you left this world. You died in my arms Fabian. How can I ever stop thinking about you when you died right in my arms Fabian? I can never move on from you.

Fabian- I have no idea.

Senkhara- There is a way to bring him back.

Nina- What do you mean Senkhara?

Senkhara- Wear the entire outfit to his grave. Sing "When You're Gone" in Latin. It's the only way to bring him back.

Nina- Robert said that it was impossible to save him.

Senkhara- It is possible to bring him back. Rufus will die in the process, I'll make sure of that.

Nina- You can still kill him, can't you?

Senkhara- Yes, & I can also make him suffer during his death for you Chosen One. After all, your powers are now complete. Fabian was your pharaoh. He meant a lot to you.

Nina- Thank you Senkhara. We've got to go Fabian, but we'll be back. The next time we leave this place, you will be coming with us alive.

_back at the house_

Nina- Robert!

Robert- What is it Nina?

Nina- We can bring Robert back & kill Rufus.

Victor- What's going on?

Victoria- I was just about to ask that.

Nina- If we get the Mask, dress, & bracelet of Anubis & sing "When You're Gone" in Latin, we can bring Fabian back. Senkhara told me & she said that she'd kill Rufus.

Robert- Let's go then. Victor, you do still have the bracelet i presume?

Victor- Yes. I'll go get it & give it to Amber to put with the dress. Shall I tell her what's going on?

Victoria- No. I'll explain it to her in five minutes. Have her meet me here in five.

Victor- Alright.

Victoria- Let's go get that mask! Sibuna!

Sibuna (Minus Amber & Fabian. Plus Victor, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Tim, & Robert)- Sibuna!

Victoria- Then let's go! Move it, move it!

Victor- Just like me.

Gibbs- & me.

_in the mask chamber_

Robert- Release the mask to us!

_**the mask flies to Victoria**_

Robert- It'll only fly to the Chosen One, or in this case, Chosen Ones.

Victoria- We don't have time for this! Let's GO NOW!

Patricia- Going! Jeez, she even scares me now.

Robert- That's my great-granddaughter!

_in the front room_

Amber- What did you want me here for? Why are Victor, Jethro, Ziva, Tony, Tim, & Robert in this?

Victoria- We need the bracelet, Mask, & dress of Anubis to bring Fabian back from the dead.

Amber- OK, but why are Victor, Jethro, Ziva, Tony & Tim in this?

Nina- They're new members of Sibuna who will be initiated after Fabian's back.

Amber- Now it makes sense, but I thought it was too late for Fabian.

Nina- Apparently not. We can also get rid of Rufus for good!

Amber- How? I thought Rufus was immortal.

Nina- He is, but Senkhara can lift his immortality since she was trapped inside the cup

Amber- Alright! I'll go get them.

Nina- We already have the mask & bracelet. You just need to grab the dress. You know what, I'll go with you. After all, I need to change. Amber, you need to pick my accessories & make-up for when Fabian's back.

Victoria- Me too. I want to be there when you bring him back.

Senkhara- You need both of the Chosen Ones for this to be effective Nina. You must hurry, there is only a small window of time before it's too late for you to bring him back. Once you bring him back, he will be stronger than ever.

Nina- Let's do this quickly.

Victor- Don't forget quietly.

Victoria- Seriously Victor? The only way we can save him in time is to be loud.

Victor- Very well, just not too loudly.

Nina- Alright, let's go.

_In Nina's, Victoria's, KT's, & Amber's room._

KT- What's going on?

Victoria- We'll explain later KT, we only have a short amount of time. Get Jerome. I need him to be by my side in case I get nervous while I'm doing this.

KT- Alright.

_**KT leaves**_

Nina- Amber, get the accessories & make-up for both of us. Make sure you can tell us apart & we look pretty. We'll get the dresses.

Nina- There's this one I have that I've been dying to wear.

Victoria- Get it on! I'll get the one out of Amber's closet.

_**They get their dresses on. Nina's outfit is on my profile.**_

Amber- You both look beautiful in your dresses. Come on, I need to get your accessories, make-up, & shoes ready.

Victoria- You even picked out our shoes? I have this pair of heels that match the dress perfectly.

Amber- Alright, but I still need to do your make-up & accessories. Nina, I need to do your make-up, accessories, & shoes.

(Victoria's dress is made out of gold spider silk. Her make-up is gold, & her shoes are real gold that are light enough to walk in. Nina's entire outfit is on my profile.)

Amber- You two look amazing! Let's get you two down stairs before it's too late!

Nina- She's right. Senkhara, how long do we have?

Senkhara- Only until the New Year ball is back on Earth.

Nina- That's only five hours from now. Let's go. NOW!

Victoria- Before it's too late.

_at Fabian's grave_

**_Nina starts singing with Victoria_**

Temporis opus esse meo semper

Curabitur eget numquam tibi cum clamávero

Et facti sunt dies annorum sum solus sentiant

Fit et dormies super latus tuum stratum

Tu passibus ambulare cum numero

Videsne quantum tibi in praesentia opus?  
Cum es abiit

Fragmentorum ex corde meo desunt vobis

Cum es abiit

Abest, facies mihi nota nimis  
Cum es abiit

Semper ego quidem me audire verba

Et faciat te requiro die okI  
Nunquam ante hoc sensit

Omnia quæ ego facio, admonet me vobis

Et vestibus existi humi cubant

Et sicut odor vos diligunt quae vobis  
Tu passibus ambulare cum numero

Videsne quantum tibi in praesentia opus?  
Cum es abiit

Fragmentorum ex corde meo desunt vobis

Cum es abiit

Abest, facies mihi nota nimis  
Cum es abiit

Semper ego quidem me audire verba

Mauris die et quo ego te requiro,  
Facti sumus invicem

Hic cognoscimus foreverI erant, Yeah  
Et erat omnium vestrum est scire volui

Omnia facere uellem, Lorem dare cor meum et animam

Opus vix respirare mecum sentis, Yeah  
Cum es abiit

Fragmentorum ex corde meo desunt vobis

Cum es abiit

Abest, facies mihi nota nimis  
Cum es abiit

Semper audierit omnia verba mihi necessitas

Et diem faceret OK

Ego te requiro (the song "When You're Gone" in Latin.)

_**Fabian comes back to life. Nina takes off the mask & bracelet of Anubis.**_

Senkhara- Rufus Zeno is now dead!

Nina- Victoria, we did it!

Victoria- YES! Rufus is now dead too! Bonus!

Nina- Fabes, you're back!

Fabian- I'm back & here to stay!

_**Nina hugs Fabian. Then Fabian hugs Victoria, Jerome, & Eddie.**_

Fabian- Thanks you guys for not giving up on me.

Victoria- Why would we? We are family & we missed you too much Fabian.

Nina- Yeah Fabes.

Jerome- Nobody could bare it when you died dude. Not even Victor.

Fabian- He has changed now that Victoria is back in his life. When it was just us, minus you, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Trina, Mr. Sikowitz, Lane, Beck, Jade & Cat, Victor was his mean self.

Victoria- I can imagine.

Eddie- Me too. Even though I wasn't there before Victoria came back, I can still imagine.

Victoria- We need to have a Sibuna meeting tonight in the front room. There are too many members to have it in a bedroom.

Nina- She's right. Let's just meet at the sacred place of Sibuna. Victor, you can't tell Trudy or anyone outside of this house where we're going. You might want to bring something that means something to you, but can be burned.

Victor- I have the perfect item.

Sarah- Me too

Louisa- Me three

Robert- Me four

Jethro- Me five

Tim- Me six

Tony- Me seven

Ziva- Me eight

Nina- Let's go then.

_at the sacred stump_

Victor- Why is the sacred place here?

Nina- It's the place where Sibuna started.

New Sibuna members- Whoa

Amber- Do you all have your thing to burn with you?

Sarah- Yes, but why do we have to burn them?

Victoria- It's a sacrifice. I gave up the only family photo I owned. All the other photos were irreplaceable since I managed to save one photo in my pocket.

Nina- I sacrificed my lucky charm.

Fabian- I sacrificed my signed copy of Science Is Your Friend.

Patricia- I sacrificed one of my favorite purple hair extensions.

Alfie- I sacrificed my joker hat.

Jerome- I sacrificed a photo of my father.

KT- I wasn't officially initiated, so I was told to bring something I could burn too. This is a photo of my deceased mother. (not sure about her real sacrifice)

Eddie- Same as KT. Mine is a photo of my dad from when I was little. (nobody knows that Mr. Sweet is his dad)

Amber- I burned my photo of me as a little girl. (not sure about her either)

Joy- Same as Eddie & KT. Mine is a photo of my parents & me from my mother's wake. ( the day before the funeral)

Victoria- How did you manage to get a photo of you with your parents if your mother was in the casket?

Joy- My father & I got around the casket & smiled. I Photoshopped it.

Victoria- That's what I had thought. No wonder her eyes were closed.

Joy- Yup. I left dad after what I found out the year Nina found out she was the Chosen One.

Eddie- Whoa. What was he being cruel to you or something?

Joy- He kept me in my room without TV you idiot!

Eddie- Oh. I'm sorry Joy, I didn't know.

Joy- I know & I'm sorry for yelling at you like that.

Amber- Who are you living with now?

Joy- I live here now with Trudy & Victor. Turns out, Trudy was my birth mother, not my adoptive mother.

Amber- I'm guessing that Jasper is your father then?

Joy- You're absolutely right! Since Trasper was happening before everyone came, they got back together, I was born from Trudy & then was rushed to my adoptive parents. I get why, but I still can't believe that they left me.

Amber- It was probably because Trudy & Jasper had gone to Splitsville & didn't have enough money to care for you, right?

Jasper- Actually that was right on the nail, as you Americans would say.

Fabian- Jasper!

Joy- Dad!

Jasper- You see, we were only eighteen at the time. We're now 36 years old. Joy's now eighteen & she would be able to leave us legally if she wanted.

Joy- I would never leave you! I just found out you're my dad & Trudy's my mom.

Jasper- Alright. You see, a year after Joy was born, we were seriously low on money. Trudy's parents were dead & I broke up with her. She was then looking for work when she found this place. Victor was taking care of her until she could care for others. By that time, five-year-old Jerome had come here.

Jerome- Where I was left to rot.

Jasper- Your parents couldn't bare to be without you. They did that for you. Your father was in jail for 30 years before you helped get him released. Your mother couldn't bare to be without your father so she went into a deep depression. During that depression was when she dropped you & Poppy off here.

Jerome- So Poppy was here all this time, but I never knew?

Jasper- Yes. Nobody told you so you could find out on your own. Anyways, I'm glad we now have Fabian back. I'm also glad that Joy now knows that she's our daughter.

Jerome- Me too. Nina was very upset without you Fabian.

Victoria- Boy is he right. She would always be on the couch crying. She hadn't left that couch unless she went to your grave.

Fabian- Jeez. You seriously couldn't live without me.

Nina- I couldn't be without you. I'm only me when I'm with you or thinking about you alive. Since you died, I couldn't, but now I can since you're alive again. We're gonna have to tell your parents.

Fabian- You told them when I died?!

Nina- It's not like I had a choice! Your mother was going to call to check up on you at some point!

Fabian- True. Sorry I yelled at you.

Nina- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up.

Fabian- It's OK. We do need to call them anyways. How are we going to tell them how I came back to life?

Nina- We can always say that true love brought you back. That our songs helped to bring you to life.

Fabian- Great idea. I think I'll call in the morning though. It's 9:19 pm. They're asleep by 8:00 pm.

Nina- OK. What time do they wake up?

Fabian- 6 in the morning.

Nina- Why?!

Fabian- They have work that's a few hours from here. They use my grandmother's address for work & I use our actual address to go here.

Nina- Oh.

Fabian- We have to call them at 6:30 pm because they are home by then.

Nina- OK, unless they call us first.

Fabian- OK. By the way, did you ever get to wear the dress?

Nina- I got to wear the entire outfit.

_**Victoria falls down the stairs. **_

Victor- What was that?

Sarah- It's Victoria! She must have fallen down the stairs again!

_**Everyone runs to the bottom of the stairs to find Victoria in a coma**_

Nina- She's in a coma. She won't wake up for a while. I think we should get her to a hospital.

_**Robert calls 999**_

999 operator- 999 operator, how may I help you?

Robert- My great granddaughter fell down the stairs & she's not waking up.

999 operator- What is your current location?

Robert- Anubis House at Frobisher-Smythe Academy.

999 operator- Help is on the way. In the meantime, keep her head elevated, preferably on a pillow on someone's lap.

Robert- OK, thank you so much.

_**Robert hangs up**_

Robert- Help is on the way. While we wait, we must have her head elevated on a pillow on someone's lap.

Jerome- I'll do it. After all, it is important that I'm with her when help gets here. I want to go with her.

Victor- That's OK by me.

_**Jerome sits on his heels & puts the pillow on his lap. Fabian puts Victoria's head on the pillow.**_

Jerome- We should be set for when they get here. Fabian, I'd suggest you go upstairs. I don't think they believe in the supernatural.

Nina- I agree. Jerome, I want to go with you when the ambulance gets here.

Jerome- Fine, but I'm on her left hand side.

Nina- That's fine by me.

Paramedic 1- Where is the girl?

Nina- She's right there. _**she says pointing towards Jerome**_

Paramedic 1- You two, get her onto the stretcher. Who's going with her?

Jerome & Nina- We are.

Paramedic 1- OK. Let's get her into the ambulance.

_in the ambulance_

Paramedic 1- What's her name?

Jerome- Her name is Victoria Gibbs.

Paramedic 1- Age & birthday?

Nina- 14 & July 7, 1999.

Paramedic 1- Medical conditions?

Jerome- Asthma, hypoglycemia, & oxymania.

Paramedic 1- Any allergies?

Nina- Cats, rabbits, pollen, & mice.

Paramedic 1- Then she must be a good detector of any infestations.

Jerome- She is. We haven't had a single infestation since she came back to Anubis House.

_at the hospital_

Paramedic 1- OK kids, we're here. I'm surprised she slept the entire trip.

Nina- I think she's in a coma. We have this twin telepathy thing, so we can tell when one of us is going to wake up.

Nurse- Please come with me.

Jerome- Is she going to be alright?

Nurse- We don't know yet, but we're hoping.

_a few hours later_

Nurse- She will be alright, she is in a coma, but she should wake up soon. I can tell she's big at your school.

Jerome- She is & she's taken if any of the doctors ask. Her sister is too.

Nurse- I doubt any of the doctors will ask, but OK.

Jerome- Nina, can I have some time alone with her?

Nina- Sure.

Jerome- Victoria, please don't leave me. If you were dead, I'd kill myself to be with you. I can't stand it when you're upset & I'd be disquieted if you die. You are the ying to my yang, my ping to my pong, my Juliet, the strings to my guitar, the snares to my drum. I can't be without you Victoria. I just can't. I'll stop pranking forever if you just stay with me.

_half an hour later_

Victoria- Jerome?

Jerome- Victoria! Oh thank god you're alive.

Victoria- Did you really mean all of that?

Jerome- Of course I did. Without you, I'd be more depressed than I have ever been.

Victoria- Really?

Jerome- Yes. I would be like Nina was when Fabian 'died'.

Victoria- Whoa. Why does everything hurt right now? Except for my senses & skull?

Jerome- You fell down the stairs. Does your lower spine hurt too?

Victoria- Actually, yes.

Nina- I figured I'd bring the doctor to check up on her since she's now awake.

Doctor- Yes. We haven't really had the chance to give you X-rays yet, so I think it's best if we do that now.

Jerome- OK.

_a half hour later_

Doctor- Well, she has broken everything except her central & upper spine & her skull. Only her arms, legs, & a few ribs were broken this time. Unless one of you can heal her ribs and one leg & arm, she'll have to stay here for a few months.

Nina- Jerome & I can both heal. Don't ask how.

Doctor- I wasn't planning to ask.

Jerome- Nina, let's do this.

_**Jerome heals her right arm & left leg while Nina heals her ribs.**_

Doctor- OK, so we'll put casts on her left arm & right leg. Then you all can go home.

Jerome- Thank you so much.

Doctor- You're welcome. We'll have to arrange appointments for us to check up on her arm & leg, as well as replace the wrappings.

Nina- I'll stay to set them up.

_**honk honk**_

Jerome- That must be Victor. Should I just send Robert for you Nina? When you call of course.

Nina- Sure. Thanks Jerome.

Jerome- You're welcome. Come on Victoria.

_back at the house_

Anubis residents- Surprise!

Victoria- Awwwww! You guys didn't have to do this.

Patricia- We wanted to do this. After all, we were devastated when we found out you fell down the stairs & were at the hospital.

_**Patricia has a flashback to yesterday**_

_Trudy- Oh thank Anubis you're all in here._

_Patricia- Why are you so glad we're all in the same room?_

_Trudy- Victoria has had a nasty fall down the stairs & we are now waiting for the paramedics to arrive._

_Patricia- WHAT! Who's with her now?_

_Trudy- Jerome & Nina._

_Patricia- I think I'll wait with them. Oh Victoria.** She says crying**_

_Jerome- We know how bad it is for her. we can sense her pain._

**_Patricia falls to her knees_**

_Patricia- I just can't believe this happened._

_Nina- Neither can we._

Patricia- Victoria, I really wanted to be by your side, I really did, but the paramedics said only two could go with you & Trudy wouldn't let me go to see you since Jerome & Nina were already with you.

Victoria- It's OK Patricia. There was nothing you could have done.

Jerome- I think it would be in her best interest that all three of us are with her at the same time. Eddie, I can protect Nina if you'd like.

Eddie- No. She's my responsibility. I'll be able to protect all of you from anything because I'm the strongest in the house, if not the entire school.

Jerome- OK.

_the next day_

Nina- Morning.

Victoria- -

Nina- Victoria? _**she says siting up**_

Victoria- I lost my voice again!_** She signs**_

Nina- Here we go again.

Amber & KT- What do you mean?

Nina- Victoria lost her voice again.

KT- I thought this would happen. I begged Anubis to spare her voice, but he wouldn't listen.

Victoria- This is ridiculous.

Nina- Yes it is.

KT- I can't believe he'd do this. Wait a minute. Amber, can you hear anything from her?

Amber- No, why?

KT- Of course. Anubis must have made it so that the only ones who can hear her are the other Chosen Ones, his own descendant, & all of the Osirians.

Nina- That would make sense. Victoria, you'll have to sign in front of the others, not including Victor, Robert, Louisa, me, KT, Eddie, Jerome, & Sarah.

Victoria- OK. _**She signs & says**_

KT- We're going to have to be discreet about this guys. If word gets out, there will be havoc.

Nina- KT's right. I can tell Victoria is having a vision right now, so I won't try to get her out of it right now.

Victoria- OK, guys. We're really in danger this time. Now, if we don't find the high heels of Anubis, we're all dead.

Jerome- Has anybody else wondered why the stuff we have to find is always feminine?

Victoria- Yea, that doesn't make any sense.

KT- Hang on. _Anubis, why was all the stuff we've been searching for always for women?_

Anubis- They were for my wife for our wedding. When we got married, her parents hated our family, & vice-versa, so we put a mask on her to protect her. We even asked the priest to say Ankhesenamun, a woman who my family loved. She was in danger & we both knew it. I loved her with all my heart & she felt the same way towards me.

Nina- Who was your wife?

Anubis- She is Anput, goddess of death.

Victoria- She's really the feminine version of you.

Anubis- That's right my child.

**Only the descendants of the gods & goddesses can see & hear Anubis**

Nina- What happened to her?

Anubis- When my mother found out, she went absolutely crazy & killed her after we already had our first & only child.

Victoria- That's horrible.

Anubis- It was. After her death, I committed suicide to be with her.

Victoria- Doesn't that mean that you went to the inferno?

Anubis- Since I was a god, it didn't. I went to the afterlife. Ra made an exception for me since I was a god.

Nina- Is there anything we should look for now?

Anubis- Not now, but there will be in the future. For now, take care of Victoria. Keep the fact that only the ones who are related to gods & goddesses can hear her a secret. Take care ladies.

Nina, Victoria, & KT- You too.

KT- We really need to talk grandpa.

Anubis- I know KT, & we will someday.

Victoria- Can somebody bring me downstairs? I'd prefer to be downstairs if I'm to be bedridden for a while.

Jerome- I'll do it.

Victoria- You could hear me from downstairs?

Jerome- Yes. I also heard your conversation with Anubis. I'm relatively glad that there won't be any mysteries for a while.

_in the front room later that night. everyone is already asleep_

Rufus- I wonder if anyone can hear me.

_**Rufus enters the front room**_

Rufus- Hello Chosen One

Victoria- Oh no. I thought he was dead. _**she thought to herself**_

Rufus- Well, after Senkhara took me with her to the inferno, I managed to escape & come back._**Rufus says as he's stripping himself & Victoria**_

_**Rufus rapes her. Victoria is screaming the entire time. Jerome runs in after Rufus gets out. He finds Victoria crying**_

Jerome- Why are you crying my love?

Victoria- Rufus. H-he r-ra-raped me. He just left. Get Victor.

Jerome- On it.

_**Jerome comes back a few minutes later with Victor running at his heels**_

Victor- This better not be a prank.

Victoria- It's not Victor, I swear. _**She signs**_

Victor- What happened here, exactly?

Victoria- I w-was just l-laying there b-because I c-couldn't s-sleep since I was in s-so much pain, when R-Rufus somehow came in. He was sweet talking me. I n-never believed any of his crap for a minute. While he was sweet talking me, he started to strip himself, then me. He then raped me completely. I was sc-screaming the entire time, but n-nobody c-came to my r-rescue._**She signs**_

Victor- Oh Victoria. Here, we'll call SVU now. (SVU happened to be working a case in Liverpool at the time)

**on the phone**

Cragen- Special Victims Unit, this is Captain Cragen speaking. How may we help you?

Victor- My granddaughter was raped only moments ago.

Cragen- I'll send two of my best agents.

Victor- Their two best agents are on their way. I'll call an ambulance.

Jerome- I know you're scared, but did Rufus tell you how he escaped from the inferno?

Victoria- He said that when Senkhara took him with her, he managed to escape.

_**the ambulance arrives. Olivia & Elliot then arrive.**_

Olivia- Hi, I'm Olivia Benson. What's your name?

Jerome- She's Victoria Gibbs. She lost her voice a few days ago.

Elliot- I'm Elliot Stabler. What happened to her?

Jerome- She was raped & she fell down the stairs the day before she lost her voice.

Harry- What happened?

Olivia- This boy just told us that she was raped. Who are you?

Harry- I'm Harry, Victoria's brother. The boy that told you that is Jerome Clarke, her boyfriend.

Olivia- Thank you Harry. We're going with her to the hospital. I think it's best if you, me, Jerome, & Elliot go to the hospital with her.

Paramedic- I'm sorry, but only two can go with her.

Jerome- Olivia, go with her. Take Elliot with you. Victor, Trudy, & Robert will be close behind with us, Nina, & Patricia.

Victor- Who will watch the others?

Jerome- That's why I didn't say Louisa.

Victor- Oh.

_at the hospital_

Olivia- So can you tell me exactly what happened?

Jerome-She was just laying there because she couldn't sleep since she was in so much pain, when he somehow came in. He was sweet talking her. She never believed any of his crap for a minute. While he was sweet talking her, he started to strip himself, then her. He then raped her completely. She was screaming the entire time, but nobody came to her rescue.

Olivia- She told you all that didn't she?

Jerome- Yes. Word for word. The only difference is that she was stuttering.

Elliot- When did you find out about this?

Jerome- Minutes afterwards. It was about two in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a Harry Potter, HOA, & Victorious crossover. There will also be an OC named Victoria Gibbs, twin sister of Nina Gibbs (Nina Martin before her Gran & family died & Leroy Jethro Gibbs adopts them).**

Victoria- We're back at Creepy Towers (I know it's Patricia's name for the place)

Nina- It may be creepy, but it's home.

Victoria- True. I wonder how everyone has been since we left last term.

Jerome- Miserable

Victoria- Jerome!

_**Victoria runs & hugs Jerome**_

Fabian- It has been terrible since you two left.

Nina- Fabian!

_**Nina does the same to Fabian**_

Victoria- I missed you sooo much Jerome.

Jerome- I missed you more.

Victoria- I missed you most.

Nina- I missed you more Fabes.

Fabian- Not as much as I've missed you.

Victoria- I think we should head inside before Trudy has a heart attack.

Jerome- I agree. I don't want to lose anybody, especially Trudy. She's been more of a mother to me since I arrived here when I was five.

Victoria- Why were you here since you were five?

Jerome- I'll explain later.

Trudy- Victoria, Nina, Fabian, Jerome! Welcome back!

Victoria- Hey Trudy. Is Victor here still?

Trudy- I'm afraid he is in a meeting. The teachers have a meeting before the term begins.

Victoria- OK, is Robert here?

Trudy- He is actually. Robert! Louisa! Sarah! Nina & Victoria have returned!

Sarah- Nina, Victoria! I've missed you so much my granddaughters!

Robert- Sarah, don't kill them. Hey Victoria, how's your arm? (In case you didn't read Life at Anubis House after years of being in American school, Victoria fell down the stairs & broke her arm, fractured her ankle, & broken & bruised a few ribs)

Victoria- The doctor says it'll be better by the end of the term.

Robert- Broke it again?

Victoria- Yes. I'm embarrassed to admit that.

Robert- How'd you manage that this time?

Victoria- Ha ha, very funny. I fell off the monkey bars when I was playing at the park.

Robert- Ah. How've you been Nina?

Nina- I've been alright. Taking care of my sister, but we've managed.

Trudy- There will be seven new students, an assistant drama teacher to help Mr. Winkler, & a counselor coming this year.

Victoria- Do we know their names?

Trudy- They are Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Trina Vega, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Jennifer Cassidy, Mr. Sikowitz, & Lane.

_**Victoria shrieks!**_

Trudy- Do you know them?

Victoria- YES! They're my best friends from California!

Jerome- At least someone knows them. Remember when Nina, Victoria, Eddie, KT, & Willow first came? Nobody knew them.

Victoria- Jerome! There's no need to be so rude!

Jerome- Sorry sweetheart.

Victoria- It's OK, just try to think before you insult someone or I'll prank you so hard, you will never forget it. OK?

Jerome- OK sweetheart.

Sasha- The mystery is not over yet my children.

Victoria- I knew it was too good to be true.

Jerome- So did I.

Nina- Me three.

Eddie- Me four.

Victoria- What's next Sasha?

Sasha- You must find the dress of Anubis. ( What? There was a mask & bracelet, so why not?)

Victoria- OK Sasha. Where do we begin?

Sasha- You must go under where you ended last time & look under the web to find the first clue to what you seek.

Eddie- What does that mean?

Victoria- No idea. I think it's time for Sibuna to get back together. Once everyone is here.

_**Tori, Jennifer, & Cat enter Anubis House with Fabian.**_

Tori, Jennifer & Cat- VICTORIA!

Victoria Gibbs- TORI! JENNIFER! CAT!

_**Tori runs to hug Victoria **_

_**Cat runs & hugs Nina**_Tori- I've missed you soo much

Cat- I've missed you so much Nina, you too Victoria.

Victoria Gibbs- I've missed you too. All of you!

Jennifer- Why'd you leave us then?

Victoria Gibbs- You know how my last name is currently Gibbs?

Tori- Yeah...

Victoria Gibbs- I am actually Victoria Frobisher-Smythe, great granddaughter of Robert & Louisa Frobisher-Smythe, the original owners of this house.

Robert- Hello girls.

Cat- This must be Robert.

Robert- Hello Cat.

Cat- How'd you know my name?

Robert- Victoria, my great granddaughter, has told us a great deal about you all.

Jennifer- Why'd you leave Eddie?

Eddie- I left to be with my father, Mr. Sweet.

Jennifer- So you're actually Edison Sweet, not Edison Miller, as we have known you by for ages?

Eddie- Yes & stop calling me Edison!

Jerome- He gets so mad at being called Edison, it's freaking hilarious.

Eddie- Stop saying Edison right now or I'll start calling you all Bob!

_**everyone laughs**_

Jerome- That's the best you can do? It's more like this "Stop saying Edison right now or I'll prank you so hard, you won't be able to sit for a week!"

Victoria- Now that's a threat! I'm sorry Eddie, but I do know threats better than you do & he knows how to threat.

Eddie- That's alright. You two do know threats better than me. You also know pranks better than me. In fact, you two plus Alfie know threats & pranks better than anyone in the entire house.

Victoria- Definitely true.

Sasha- It's not over! The mysteries are not over!

Victoria- What's that? I knew it was too good to be true.

Jerome- Me too

Nina- Me three

Eddie- Me four

Victoria- What are we looking for this time?

Sasha- The dress of Anubis. (WHAT? There was the bracelet & mask, so why not?)

Victoria- OK Sasha. Guys, we NEED to have-

Nina- a Sibuna meeting when everyone is here.

Victoria- Sasha, What is our first clue?

Sasha- Look in the inferno to find a door leading to the web & search under it to find the first clue to what you seek.

Victoria- Jerome, did you write that down?

Jerome- Yup. Look in the inferno to find a door leading to the web & search under it to find the first clue to what you seek.

Victoria- OK. So we MUST have a Sibuna meeting when everyone gets back to Anubis.

Eddie- She's right. This meeting is vital!

Nina- I have to agree

Jerome- Me too.

Victoria- OK then it's settled. Once everyone's back, we MUST have a meeting with Sibuna. Not just a welcome back party, but an actual meeting.

Eddie- Yup

Nina- Yes

Jerome- Yup.

_**everyone else from Anubis House returns.**_

Nina- Amber! Patricia! Joy! KT! Alfie! Willow! We missed you SO much!

KT- We missed you two too! How come it was harder to reach you this summer?

Victoria- Nina & I moved here with dad, Timothy, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, & Abby. (Jimmy Palmer had to go back to take over as medical examiner.)

KT- That would make sense for you & Nina. What about you Eddie?

Eddie- I moved here too to stay with my father.

KT- Ah. Well I missed you all over break.

_**Amber, Alfie, Joy, Patricia, & Willow have 'What?' looks on their faces**_

Victoria & Fabian- She said over holiday.

Patricia, Joy, Amber, Alfie, & Willow- Ohhh.

Victoria- Anyways, we need Eddie, Nina, Jerome, Amber, Alfie, KT, Joy, Patricia, & Fabian up in my, Amber's, KT's, & Nina's room now.

Sibuna- OK.

_in Amber's, Victoria's, Nina's, & KT's room_

Patricia- OK, so what's up?

Nina- We need to have a meeting tonight at midnight. It's very important.

Sibuna- OK.

_at midnight in Nina's, KT's, Victoria's, & Amber's room_

Patricia- OK, so what's going on that we had to have a Sibuna meeting this time?

Victoria- The search is not over. We now need to search for something called the dress of Anubis.

Fabian- I've been reading up on that. It was a dress that the pharaoh's wife or bride wore to the pharaoh's tomb every time she went. The last person to have it was Ankhesenamun when she went to King Tut's tomb. She really loved & missed him, so she went every day until she couldn't bare to be apart from him any longer. She killed herself because of her love & loyalty to him.

Amber- Wow. Alfie, why can't you be loyal like that?

Alfie- You want me to be like King Tut?

Amber- You see what you made me say?!

Victoria- Anyways, didn't she also wear the mask & have the bracelet on at his funeral?

Fabian- Actually she did. She had wept tears of gold when he was buried because she knew she couldn't marry another.

Nina- & she killed herself to be with her true love. Did she pass the test? If so, what about Tutankhamen?

Fabian- They both made it into the afterlife. Sadly, they never had any kids, so the name died after them.

Nina- Then how come Patricia's great great-grandmother's first name was Ankhesenamun & her great great-grandfather's name was Tutankhamen?

Patricia- How'd you know that?

Nina- Remember that family tree project?

Patricia- Yes but Ms. Valentine told us not to do it. How'd you manage to get my great great-grandparents' names?

Nina- You see, we asked Robert & he told us that your great-grandparents played with him & Louisa every day when they were our age. They hung out every day. Turns out, your great great-grandparents were rulers of Ancient Egypt.

Patricia- Whoa.

Amber- Wait, so everyone has an Ancient Egyptian ancestor except me, Fabian, Alfie, & Joy?

Victoria- Actually, you all have Ancient Egyptian ancestors, but you never knew. I did everyone's family tree. Eddie, your dad didn't want you to know about your family tree because of the fact that you are related to Robert Frobisher-Smythe.

Eddie- Well at least we didn't work out. If you became pregnant, the baby actually would have been an incest baby.

Victoria- Yup. That's because we're cousins. I'm glad I'm with Jerome anyways.

Eddie- I'm glad I'm with Patricia.

Nina- Ummm...

Eddie- What?

Nina- Your relationship might not work out.

Eddie- What do you mean?

Nina- Ankhesenamun did have a child with another man before she married King Tut. Her name was Maria.

Patricia- My great grandmother on my dad's side. Eddie, we are half siblings.

Nina- You're actually not. Not to Eddie anyways. You're mine's & Victoria's. Eddie's half brother is actually, & you're not going to believe this, Jerome. Eddie, your Egyptian ancestor was not only Osiris, but also Amunet, the goddess of mystery.

Sasha- You must find the dress before Christmas Eve at midnight.

Robert- I think we should get down there. I think mom had told me where it was when I was about your age. I just hope I remember it.

_At the Senet board, at the Anubis statue that looks like how Victor used to be._

Victoria- I found it. It's beautiful.

Robert- You must wear the entire thing to the Christmas Eve ball. I have a feeling we are going to lose someone very close to us.

Victoria- Who?

Robert- I don't know, nor do I know when.

Victoria- Well we've got to hide it so nobody can reach it.

Amber- We can hide it in my closet & label it "Victoria's Christmas Eve dress". Will that work?

Victoria- Perfect.

Harry- Hello?

Ron- Anybody home?

Victoria- Is that Harry Potter I hear?

Harry- Victoria!

_**Victoria runs & hugs Harry, crying**_

Victoria- I missed you so much. Where have you been all this time?

Harry- With Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, & Dudley. Ugh.

Victoria- We missed you so much.

Harry- I missed you two too.

Nina- Hello Harry.

Victor- What is going on in here? Oh, hello. You must be Harry, Ron, Hermione & Ginny.

Harry- Yes. I'm Harry, that red-headed boy over by Jerome is Ron, the curly-haired girl next to me is Hermione, & the red-headed girl next to KT is Ginny.

Victor- I guess you have met the other Anubis House residents then?

Harry- Yes. I've known Nina & Victoria for longer than you think.

Victor- How is that?

Harry- Nina & Victoria are my half sisters. We shared the same mother, but different fathers.

Victor- OK.

_**While everyone is talking, Rufus enters the house & goes into the cellar to drink from the cup of Ankh. The cup was thought to be safe in the cellar. They have no idea how wrong they were**_

_**Fabian collapses**_

Nina- Fabian! Fabian, are you alright?

Fabian- No. I think someone drank from the cup.

Nina- Victor! Is there any way to reverse this?

Robert- I'm afraid not Nina. Who would dare drink from the cup?

Nina & Victor- RUFUS ZENO!

Rufus- Eternity is MINE!

Fabian- Nina, no matter what happens, you must not try to kill yourself just to be with me. We shall be together one day. Eddie & Jerome, protect them. Keep them safe.

**Fabian dies**

Nina- Fabian! I can't live without you!

_**Nina cries into Harry's chest**_

Nina- Why couldn't it have been me?

Harry- I don't know Nina. I don't know.

Victor- I'll go call his parents

Nina- No Victor, I will. I think it will be better on them if I tell them.

**on the phone**

Mrs. Rutter- Rutter residence

Nina- Hello Mrs. Rutter _**she said, her voice breaking**_

Mrs. Rutter- Hi Nina. What's the matter? Are you OK?

Nina- No. Fabian's dead.

Mrs. Rutter- Oh no. I'll make the arrangements for his funeral & tell his father.

Nina- Can I help you with the arrangements? I think Fabian would have wanted it.

Mrs. Rutter- Of course Nina. I've got to go. His father's home. Would you be free Saturday?

Nina- Of course. See you Saturday Mrs. Rutter.

Mrs. Rutter- Bye.

Nina- Bye.

_**Nina full out cries & sobs**_

Harry- Everything will be OK. We're all going to be there for you.

Nina- I know, but I will never be able to love anymore.

Harry- You will love again, just not now. Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea.

Nina- You remembered.

Harry- When I left, I never stopped thinking about you, not even at-

Nina- Not even at where?

Harry- Never mind.

Nina- At Hogwarts?

Harry- How'd you know?

Nina- I searched James Potter & I came up with a great list.

_that Saturday_

Mrs. Rutter- Hello Nina. Who's this?

Nina- This is my half brother Harry.

Mrs. Rutter- Hello again Harry.

Nina- How do you know each other?

Mrs. Rutter- I'm also Ron's, Ginny's, Fred's, George's, Percy's, Charlie's, & Bill's mother.

Nina- No wonder Fabian had a red tint in his hair.

Mrs. Rutter- Yes. He got his dark hair from his father. Come in.

Nina- I'm so sorry about your son.

Mrs. Rutter- I'm the one who should be sorry. He was a lot closer to you than he was to anyone. He wouldn't come out of his room until he had spoken to you.

Nina- No wonder he was so skinny.

Mrs. Rutter- Anyways, what shall we do for his funeral?

Nina- I was thinking that he should be buried at Anubis Cemetery (probably not a real place, I made it up. If it is real, then bonus) with Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood playing on the way in & out.

Mrs. Rutter- That's a great idea. He loved that song & was always interested in Anubis. Makes sense that he went to Anubis House.

Nina- Of course. I think we should have the funeral on Christmas eve at midnight.

Mrs. Rutter- I agree. Christmas Eve was his favorite day, aside from July 7th & the beginning of the school year.

Nina- He loved my sister's & my birthday. I don't even know why. I never will either, will I?

Mrs. Rutter- Probably not.

_Christmas Eve- Midnight_

Priest- We are here to bury this poor boy who is now with the Gods in spirit. We shall miss him a lot, but we shall be together once again one day.

Nina- That's exactly what he said before he died. That we shall be together again some day.

Priest- We shall now bury him.

_A few days later_

Nina- Harry, can you play guitar for me?

Harry- Sure, but what for?

Nina- I need to show Fabian how much I miss him & need him.

Harry- OK

_In Anubis Cemetery_

Nina- Fabian, I miss you too much to ever love again. This song shall help to tell you how much I miss you.

_**She starts singing**_

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cr**__**y**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The day and make it ok I miss you  
I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_

_**The day and make it OK, I miss you  
We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever I know we were, yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**And when you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone**_

_**All the words I need to hear will always get me through**_

_**The day and make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_

Nina- Fabian, you have no idea how much I miss & need you.

Fabian- Yes I do. I'm so sorry for leaving you like this Nina.

Nina- Don't be. It wasn't your fault. They already arrested Rufus for your death.

Fabian- This is a song I always meant to sing to you, but never got the chance to.

_**He starts singing**_

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that i'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah

You're the remedy i'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that i'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that i'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that i'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you

Nina- Fabes, I wish there was someway to bring you back into our lives. Not only does Anubis House miss you, but everyone you know & then some.

Fabian- I know. Even though I'm gone, you must find a way to move on.

Nina- I can never move on. We were destined to be together. I never stop thinking about you.

Fabian- It wasn't anybody's fault except for Rufus'.

Nina- It was my fault. If I hadn't brought everyone into the front room to talk, you'd still be alive. I can't go on without you.

Fabian- No it wasn't. Please try to go on without me.

Nina- I've tried every day since you left this world. You died in my arms Fabian. How can I ever stop thinking about you when you died right in my arms Fabian? I can never move on from you.

Fabian- I have no idea.

Senkhara- There is a way to bring him back.

Nina- What do you mean Senkhara?

Senkhara- Wear the entire outfit to his grave. Sing "When You're Gone" in Latin. It's the only way to bring him back.

Nina- Robert said that it was impossible to save him.

Senkhara- It is possible to bring him back. Rufus will die in the process, I'll make sure of that.

Nina- You can still kill him, can't you?

Senkhara- Yes, & I can also make him suffer during his death for you Chosen One. After all, your powers are now complete. Fabian was your pharaoh. He meant a lot to you.

Nina- Thank you Senkhara. We've got to go Fabian, but we'll be back. The next time we leave this place, you will be coming with us alive.

_back at the house_

Nina- Robert!

Robert- What is it Nina?

Nina- We can bring Robert back & kill Rufus.

Victor- What's going on?

Victoria- I was just about to ask that.

Nina- If we get the Mask, dress, & bracelet of Anubis & sing "When You're Gone" in Latin, we can bring Fabian back. Senkhara told me & she said that she'd kill Rufus.

Robert- Let's go then. Victor, you do still have the bracelet i presume?

Victor- Yes. I'll go get it & give it to Amber to put with the dress. Shall I tell her what's going on?

Victoria- No. I'll explain it to her in five minutes. Have her meet me here in five.

Victor- Alright.

Victoria- Let's go get that mask! Sibuna!

Sibuna (Minus Amber & Fabian. Plus Victor, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Tim, & Robert)- Sibuna!

Victoria- Then let's go! Move it, move it!

Victor- Just like me.

Gibbs- & me.

_in the mask chamber_

Robert- Release the mask to us!

_**the mask flies to Victoria**_

Robert- It'll only fly to the Chosen One, or in this case, Chosen Ones.

Victoria- We don't have time for this! Let's GO NOW!

Patricia- Going! Jeez, she even scares me now.

Robert- That's my great-granddaughter!

_in the front room_

Amber- What did you want me here for? Why are Victor, Jethro, Ziva, Tony, Tim, & Robert in this?

Victoria- We need the bracelet, Mask, & dress of Anubis to bring Fabian back from the dead.

Amber- OK, but why are Victor, Jethro, Ziva, Tony & Tim in this?

Nina- They're new members of Sibuna who will be initiated after Fabian's back.

Amber- Now it makes sense, but I thought it was too late for Fabian.

Nina- Apparently not. We can also get rid of Rufus for good!

Amber- How? I thought Rufus was immortal.

Nina- He is, but Senkhara can lift his immortality since she was trapped inside the cup

Amber- Alright! I'll go get them.

Nina- We already have the mask & bracelet. You just need to grab the dress. You know what, I'll go with you. After all, I need to change. Amber, you need to pick my accessories & make-up for when Fabian's back.

Victoria- Me too. I want to be there when you bring him back.

Senkhara- You need both of the Chosen Ones for this to be effective Nina. You must hurry, there is only a small window of time before it's too late for you to bring him back. Once you bring him back, he will be stronger than ever.

Nina- Let's do this quickly.

Victor- Don't forget quietly.

Victoria- Seriously Victor? The only way we can save him in time is to be loud.

Victor- Very well, just not too loudly.

Nina- Alright, let's go.

_In Nina's, Victoria's, KT's, & Amber's room._

KT- What's going on?

Victoria- We'll explain later KT, we only have a short amount of time. Get Jerome. I need him to be by my side in case I get nervous while I'm doing this.

KT- Alright.

_**KT leaves**_

Nina- Amber, get the accessories & make-up for both of us. Make sure you can tell us apart & we look pretty. We'll get the dresses.

Nina- There's this one I have that I've been dying to wear.

Victoria- Get it on! I'll get the one out of Amber's closet.

_**They get their dresses on. Nina's outfit is on my profile.**_

Amber- You both look beautiful in your dresses. Come on, I need to get your accessories, make-up, & shoes ready.

Victoria- You even picked out our shoes? I have this pair of heels that match the dress perfectly.

Amber- Alright, but I still need to do your make-up & accessories. Nina, I need to do your make-up, accessories, & shoes.

(Victoria's dress is made out of gold spider silk. Her make-up is gold, & her shoes are real gold that are light enough to walk in. Nina's entire outfit is on my profile.)

Amber- You two look amazing! Let's get you two down stairs before it's too late!

Nina- She's right. Senkhara, how long do we have?

Senkhara- Only until the New Year ball is back on Earth.

Nina- That's only five hours from now. Let's go. NOW!

Victoria- Before it's too late.

_at Fabian's grave_

**_Nina starts singing with Victoria_**

Temporis opus esse meo semper

Curabitur eget numquam tibi cum clamávero

Et facti sunt dies annorum sum solus sentiant

Fit et dormies super latus tuum stratum

Tu passibus ambulare cum numero

Videsne quantum tibi in praesentia opus?  
Cum es abiit

Fragmentorum ex corde meo desunt vobis

Cum es abiit

Abest, facies mihi nota nimis  
Cum es abiit

Semper ego quidem me audire verba

Et faciat te requiro die okI  
Nunquam ante hoc sensit

Omnia quæ ego facio, admonet me vobis

Et vestibus existi humi cubant

Et sicut odor vos diligunt quae vobis  
Tu passibus ambulare cum numero

Videsne quantum tibi in praesentia opus?  
Cum es abiit

Fragmentorum ex corde meo desunt vobis

Cum es abiit

Abest, facies mihi nota nimis  
Cum es abiit

Semper ego quidem me audire verba

Mauris die et quo ego te requiro,  
Facti sumus invicem

Hic cognoscimus foreverI erant, Yeah  
Et erat omnium vestrum est scire volui

Omnia facere uellem, Lorem dare cor meum et animam

Opus vix respirare mecum sentis, Yeah  
Cum es abiit

Fragmentorum ex corde meo desunt vobis

Cum es abiit

Abest, facies mihi nota nimis  
Cum es abiit

Semper audierit omnia verba mihi necessitas

Et diem faceret OK

Ego te requiro (the song "When You're Gone" in Latin.)

_**Fabian comes back to life. Nina takes off the mask & bracelet of Anubis.**_

Senkhara- Rufus Zeno is now dead!

Nina- Victoria, we did it!

Victoria- YES! Rufus is now dead too! Bonus!

Nina- Fabes, you're back!

Fabian- I'm back & here to stay!

_**Nina hugs Fabian. Then Fabian hugs Victoria, Jerome, & Eddie.**_

Fabian- Thanks you guys for not giving up on me.

Victoria- Why would we? We are family & we missed you too much Fabian.

Nina- Yeah Fabes.

Jerome- Nobody could bare it when you died dude. Not even Victor.

Fabian- He has changed now that Victoria is back in his life. When it was just us, minus you, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Trina, Mr. Sikowitz, Lane, Beck, Jade & Cat, Victor was his mean self.

Victoria- I can imagine.

Eddie- Me too. Even though I wasn't there before Victoria came back, I can still imagine.

Victoria- We need to have a Sibuna meeting tonight in the front room. There are too many members to have it in a bedroom.

Nina- She's right. Let's just meet at the sacred place of Sibuna. Victor, you can't tell Trudy or anyone outside of this house where we're going. You might want to bring something that means something to you, but can be burned.

Victor- I have the perfect item.

Sarah- Me too

Louisa- Me three

Robert- Me four

Jethro- Me five

Tim- Me six

Tony- Me seven

Ziva- Me eight

Nina- Let's go then.

_at the sacred stump_

Victor- Why is the sacred place here?

Nina- It's the place where Sibuna started.

New Sibuna members- Whoa

Amber- Do you all have your thing to burn with you?

Sarah- Yes, but why do we have to burn them?

Victoria- It's a sacrifice. I gave up the only family photo I owned. All the other photos were irreplaceable since I managed to save one photo in my pocket.

Nina- I sacrificed my lucky charm.

Fabian- I sacrificed my signed copy of Science Is Your Friend.

Patricia- I sacrificed one of my favorite purple hair extensions.

Alfie- I sacrificed my joker hat.

Jerome- I sacrificed a photo of my father.

KT- I wasn't officially initiated, so I was told to bring something I could burn too. This is a photo of my deceased mother. (not sure about her real sacrifice)

Eddie- Same as KT. Mine is a photo of my dad from when I was little. (nobody knows that Mr. Sweet is his dad)

Amber- I burned my photo of me as a little girl. (not sure about her either)

Joy- Same as Eddie & KT. Mine is a photo of my parents & me from my mother's wake. ( the day before the funeral)

Victoria- How did you manage to get a photo of you with your parents if your mother was in the casket?

Joy- My father & I got around the casket & smiled. I Photoshopped it.

Victoria- That's what I had thought. No wonder her eyes were closed.

Joy- Yup. I left dad after what I found out the year Nina found out she was the Chosen One.

Eddie- Whoa. What was he being cruel to you or something?

Joy- He kept me in my room without TV you idiot!

Eddie- Oh. I'm sorry Joy, I didn't know.

Joy- I know & I'm sorry for yelling at you like that.

Amber- Who are you living with now?

Joy- I live here now with Trudy & Victor. Turns out, Trudy was my birth mother, not my adoptive mother.

Amber- I'm guessing that Jasper is your father then?

Joy- You're absolutely right! Since Trasper was happening before everyone came, they got back together, I was born from Trudy & then was rushed to my adoptive parents. I get why, but I still can't believe that they left me.

Amber- It was probably because Trudy & Jasper had gone to Splitsville & didn't have enough money to care for you, right?

Jasper- Actually that was right on the nail, as you Americans would say.

Fabian- Jasper!

Joy- Dad!

Jasper- You see, we were only eighteen at the time. We're now 36 years old. Joy's now sixteen & she wouldn't be able to leave us legally for two years if she wanted.

Joy- I would never leave you! I just found out you're my dad & Trudy's my mom.

Jasper- Alright. You see, a year after Joy was born, we were seriously low on money. Trudy's parents were dead & I broke up with her. She was then looking for work when she found this place. Victor was taking care of her until she could care for others. By that time, five-year-old Jerome had come here.

Jerome- Where I was left to rot.

Jasper- Your parents couldn't bare to be without you. They did that for you. Your father was in jail for 30 years before you helped get him released. Your mother couldn't bare to be without your father so she went into a deep depression. During that depression was when she dropped you & Poppy off here.

Jerome- So Poppy was here all this time, but I never knew?

Jasper- Yes. Nobody told you so you could find out on your own. Anyways, I'm glad we now have Fabian back. I'm also glad that Joy now knows that she's our daughter.

Jerome- Me too. Nina was very upset without you Fabian.

Victoria- Boy is he right. She would always be on the couch crying. She hadn't left that couch unless she went to your grave.

Fabian- Jeez. You seriously couldn't live without me.

Nina- I couldn't be without you. I'm only me when I'm with you or thinking about you alive. Since you died, I couldn't, but now I can since you're alive again. We're gonna have to tell your parents.

Fabian- You told them when I died?!

Nina- It's not like I had a choice! Your mother was going to call to check up on you at some point!

Fabian- True. Sorry I yelled at you.

Nina- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up.

Fabian- It's OK. We do need to call them anyways. How are we going to tell them how I came back to life?

Nina- We can always say that true love brought you back. That our songs helped to bring you to life.

Fabian- Great idea. I think I'll call in the morning though. It's 9:19 pm. They're asleep by 8:00 pm.

Nina- OK. What time do they wake up?

Fabian- 6 in the morning.

Nina- Why?!

Fabian- They have work that's a few hours from here. They use my grandmother's address for work & I use our actual address to go here.

Nina- Oh.

Fabian- We have to call them at 6:30 pm because they are home by then.

Nina- OK, unless they call us first.

Fabian- OK. By the way, did you ever get to wear the dress?

Nina- I got to wear the entire outfit.

_**Victoria falls down the stairs. **_

Victor- What was that?

Sarah- It's Victoria! She must have fallen down the stairs again!

_**Everyone runs to the bottom of the stairs to find Victoria in a coma**_

Nina- She's in a coma. She won't wake up for a while. I think we should get her to a hospital.

_**Robert calls 999**_

999 operator- 999 operator, how may I help you?

Robert- My great granddaughter fell down the stairs & she's not waking up.

999 operator- What is your current location?

Robert- Anubis House at Frobisher-Smythe Academy.

999 operator- Help is on the way. In the meantime, keep her head elevated, preferably on a pillow on someone's lap.

Robert- OK, thank you so much.

_**Robert hangs up**_

Robert- Help is on the way. While we wait, we must have her head elevated on a pillow on someone's lap.

Jerome- I'll do it. After all, it is important that I'm with her when help gets here. I want to go with her.

Victor- That's OK by me.

_**Jerome sits on his heels & puts the pillow on his lap. Fabian puts Victoria's head on the pillow.**_

Jerome- We should be set for when they get here. Fabian, I'd suggest you go upstairs. I don't think they believe in the supernatural.

Nina- I agree. Jerome, I want to go with you when the ambulance gets here.

Jerome- Fine, but I'm on her left hand side.

Nina- That's fine by me.

Paramedic 1- Where is the girl?

Nina- She's right there. _**she says pointing towards Jerome**_

Paramedic 1- You two, get her onto the stretcher. Who's going with her?

Jerome & Nina- We are.

Paramedic 1- OK. Let's get her into the ambulance.

_in the ambulance_

Paramedic 1- What's her name?

Jerome- Her name is Victoria Gibbs.

Paramedic 1- Age & birthday?

Nina- 14 & July 7, 1999.

Paramedic 1- Medical conditions?

Jerome- Asthma, hypoglycemia, & oxymania.

Paramedic 1- Any allergies?

Nina- Cats, rabbits, pollen, & mice.

Paramedic 1- Then she must be a good detector of any infestations.

Jerome- She is. We haven't had a single infestation since she came back to Anubis House.

_at the hospital_

Paramedic 1- OK kids, we're here. I'm surprised she slept the entire trip.

Nina- I think she's in a coma. We have this twin telepathy thing, so we can tell when one of us is going to wake up.

Nurse- Please come with me.

Jerome- Is she going to be alright?

Nurse- We don't know yet, but we're hoping.

_a few hours later_

Nurse- She will be alright, she is in a coma, but she should wake up soon. I can tell she's big at your school.

Jerome- She is & she's taken if any of the doctors ask. Her sister is too.

Nurse- I doubt any of the doctors will ask, but OK.

Jerome- Nina, can I have some time alone with her?

Nina- Sure.

Jerome- Victoria, please don't leave me. If you were dead, I'd kill myself to be with you. I can't stand it when you're upset & I'd be disquieted if you die. You are the ying to my yang, the ping to my pong, my Juliet, the strings to my guitar, the snares to my drum. I can't be without you Victoria. I just can't. I'll stop pranking forever if you just stay with me.

_half an hour later_

Victoria- Jerome?

Jerome- Victoria! Oh thank god you're alive.

Victoria- Did you really mean all of that?

Jerome- Of course I did. Without you, I'd be more depressed than I have ever been.

Victoria- Really?

Jerome- Yes. I would be like Nina was when Fabian 'died'.

Victoria- Whoa. Why does everything hurt right now? Except for my senses & skull?

Jerome- You fell down the stairs. Does your lower spine hurt too?

Victoria- Actually, yes.

Nina- I figured I'd bring the doctor to check up on her since she's now awake.

Doctor- Yes. We haven't really had the chance to give you X-rays yet, so I think it's best if we do that now.

Jerome- OK.

_a half hour later_

Doctor- Well, she has broken everything except her central & upper spine & her skull. Only her arms, legs, & a few ribs were broken this time. Unless one of you can heal her ribs and one leg & arm, she'll have to stay here for a few months.

Nina- Jerome & I can both heal. Don't ask how.

Doctor- I wasn't planning to ask.

Jerome- Nina, let's do this.

_**Jerome heals her right arm while Nina heals her left leg.**_

Doctor- OK, so we'll put casts on her ribs, left arm & right leg. Then you all can go home.

Jerome- Thank you so much.

Doctor- You're welcome. We'll have to arrange appointments for us to check up on her ribs, arm & leg, as well as replace the wrappings.

Nina- I'll stay to set them up.

_**honk honk**_

Jerome- That must be Victor. Should I just send Robert for you Nina? When you call of course.

Nina- Sure. Thanks Jerome.

Jerome- You're welcome. Come on Victoria.

_back at the house_

Anubis residents- Surprise!

Victoria- Awwwww! You guys didn't have to do this.

Patricia- We wanted to do this. After all, we were devastated when we found out you fell down the stairs & were at the hospital.

_**Patricia has a flashback to yesterday**_

_Trudy- Oh thank Anubis you're all in here._

_Patricia- Why are you so glad we're all in the same room?_

_Trudy- Victoria has had a nasty fall down the stairs & we are now waiting for the paramedics to arrive._

_Patricia- WHAT! Who's with her now?_

_Trudy- Jerome & Nina._

_Patricia- I think I'll wait with them. Oh Victoria.** She says crying**_

_Jerome- We know how bad it is for her. we can sense her pain._

**_Patricia falls to her knees_**

_Patricia- I just can't believe this happened._

_Nina- Neither can we._

Patricia- Victoria, I really wanted to be by your side, I really did, but the paramedics said only two could go with you & Trudy wouldn't let me go to see you since Jerome & Nina were already with you.

Victoria- It's OK Patricia. There was nothing you could have done.

Jerome- I think it would be in her best interest that all three of us are with her at the same time. Eddie, I can protect Nina if you'd like.

Eddie- No. She's my responsibility. I'll be able to protect all of you from anything because I'm the strongest in the house, if not the entire school.

Jerome- OK.

_the next day_

Nina- Morning.

Victoria- -

Nina- Victoria? _**she says siting up**_

Victoria- I lost my voice again!_** She signs**_

Nina- Here we go again.

Amber & KT- What do you mean?

Nina- Victoria lost her voice again.

KT- I thought this would happen. I begged Anubis to spare her voice, but he wouldn't listen.

Victoria- This is ridiculous.

Nina- Yes it is.

KT- I can't believe he'd do this. Wait a minute. Amber, can you hear anything from her?

Amber- No, why?

KT- Of course. Anubis must have made it so that the only ones who can hear her are the other Chosen Ones, his own descendant, & all of the Osirians.

Nina- That would make sense. Victoria, you'll have to sign in front of the others, not including Victor, Robert, Louisa, me, KT, Eddie, Jerome, & Sarah.

Victoria- OK. _**She signs & says**_

KT- We're going to have to be discreet about this guys. If word gets out, there will be havoc.

Nina- KT's right. I can tell Victoria is having a vision right now, so I won't try to get her out of it right now.

Victoria- OK, guys. We're really in danger this time. Now, if we don't find the high heels of Anubis, we're all dead.

Jerome- Has anybody else wondered why the stuff we have to find is always feminine?

Victoria- Yea, that doesn't make any sense.

KT- Hang on. _Anubis, why was all the stuff we've been searching for always for women?_

Anubis- They were for my wife for our wedding. When we got married, her parents hated our family, & vice-versa, so we put a mask on her to protect her. We even asked the priest to say Ankhesenamun, a woman who my family loved. She was in danger & we both knew it. I loved her with all my heart & she felt the same way towards me.

Nina- Who was your wife?

Anubis- She is Anput, goddess of death.

Victoria- She's really the feminine version of you.

Anubis- That's right my child.

**Only the descendants of the gods & goddesses can see & hear Anubis**

Nina- What happened to her?

Anubis- When my mother found out, she went absolutely crazy & killed her after we already had our first & only child.

Victoria- That's horrible.

Anubis- It was. After her death, I committed suicide to be with her.

Victoria- Doesn't that mean that you went to the inferno?

Anubis- Since I was a god, it didn't. I went to the afterlife. Ra made an exception for me since I was a god.

Nina- Is there anything we should look for now?

Anubis- Not now, but there will be in the future. For now, take care of Victoria. Keep the fact that only the ones who are related to gods & goddesses can hear her a secret. Take care ladies.

Nina, Victoria, & KT- You too.

KT- We really need to talk grandpa.

Anubis- I know KT, & we will someday.

Victoria- Can somebody bring me downstairs? I'd prefer to be downstairs if I'm to be bedridden for a while.

Jerome- I'll do it.

Victoria- You could hear me from downstairs?

Jerome- Yes. I also heard your conversation with Anubis. I'm relatively glad that there won't be any mysteries for a while.

_in the front room later that night. everyone is already asleep_

Rufus- I wonder if anyone can hear me.

_**Rufus enters the front room**_

Rufus- Hello Chosen One

Victoria- Oh no. I thought he was dead. _**she thought to herself**_

Rufus- Well, after Senkhara took me with her to the inferno, I managed to escape & come back._**Rufus says as he's stripping himself & Victoria**_

_**Rufus rapes her. Victoria is screaming the entire time. Jerome runs in after Rufus gets out. He finds Victoria crying**_

Jerome- Why are you crying my love?

Victoria- Rufus. H-he r-ra-raped me. He just left. Get Victor.

Jerome- On it.

_**Jerome comes back a few minutes later with Victor running at his heels**_

Victor- This better not be a prank.

Victoria- It's not Victor, I swear. _**She signs**_

Victor- What happened here, exactly?

Victoria- I w-was just l-laying there b-because I c-couldn't s-sleep since I was in s-so much pain, when R-Rufus somehow came in. He was sweet talking me. I n-never believed any of his crap for a minute. While he was sweet talking me, he started to strip himself, then me. He then raped me completely. I was sc-screaming the entire time, but n-nobody c-came to my r-rescue._**She signs**_

Victor- Oh Victoria. Here, we'll call SVU now. (SVU happened to be working a case in Liverpool at the time)

**on the phone**

Cragen- Special Victims Unit, this is Captain Cragen speaking. How may we help you?

Victor- My granddaughter was raped only moments ago.

Cragen- I'll send two of my best agents.

Victor- Their two best agents are on their way. I'll call an ambulance.

Jerome- I know you're scared, but did Rufus tell you how he escaped from the inferno?

Victoria- He said that when Senkhara took him with her, he managed to escape.

_**the ambulance arrives. Olivia & Elliot then arrive.**_

Olivia- Hi, I'm Olivia Benson. What's your name?

Jerome- She's Victoria Gibbs. She lost her voice a few days ago.

Elliot- I'm Elliot Stabler. What happened to her?

Jerome- She was raped & she fell down the stairs the day before she lost her voice.

Harry- What happened?

Olivia- This boy just told us that she was raped. Who are you?

Harry- I'm Harry, Victoria's brother. The boy that told you that is Jerome Clarke, her boyfriend.

Olivia- Thank you Harry. We're going with her to the hospital. I think it's best if you, me, Jerome, & Elliot go to the hospital with her.

Paramedic- I'm sorry, but only two can go with her.

Jerome- Olivia, go with her. Take Elliot with you. Victor, Trudy, & Robert will be close behind with us, Nina, & Patricia.

Victor- Who will watch the others?

Jerome- That's why I didn't say Louisa.

Victor- Oh.

_at the hospital_

Olivia- So can you tell me exactly what happened?

Jerome-She was just laying there because she couldn't sleep since she was in so much pain, when he somehow came in. He was sweet talking her. She never believed any of his crap for a minute. While he was sweet talking her, he started to strip himself, then her. He then raped her completely. She was screaming the entire time, but nobody came to her rescue.

Olivia- She told you all that didn't she?

Jerome- Yes. Word for word. The only difference is that she was stuttering.

Elliot- When did you find out about this?

Jerome- Minutes afterwards. It was about two in the morning.

Olivia- No wonder we got the phone call so early.

Nina- The man on the other end was Victor, our grandfather & caretaker.

Olivia- Well that's a bit... strange.

Tori- That's what we thought when we found out. Nina, how's Victoria?

Nina- She's OK. She's still scared though.

Andre- It's OK little red. (Victoria died her hair red during that summer)

Cat- I thought I was little red.

Andre- You are. She's younger than you, so she's little red & you're big red. You're little red compared to us.

Robbie- Victoria, are you sure you're OK? _**he signs**_

Victoria- Yea. I know you care, but I'm with Jerome. He'd become jealous if he found out you liked me._**s**__**he signs**_

Jerome- Sweetie, I would never be jealous. Unless you're cheating on me with him.

Victoria- I'm not. I love you more than life itself._**s**__**he signs**_

Jerome- OK, but I still worry about you.

Harry- Are you going to be OK Jer?

Jerome- Yeah.

Victor Sr.- Girls, I am so proud of you for completing what I couldn't in my lifetime.

Nina- Thank you Victor Sr.

Anubis- I think you need him in your lives so I'm bringing him back.

KT- Thank you grandpa.

Anubis- You're welcome KT. Go to the attic at midnight.

KT- OK grandpa.

Nina- Hello Victor Sr.

Rodney- I think you should just call me Rodney. It works since it's a nickname for my & my son's last name.

Nina- OK Rodney.

Rodney- Hello Victoria. Still don't have your voice back?

Victoria- No & it's driving me crazy._**s**__**he signs**_

Rodney- Sorry to hear that. _**he signs**_

Nurse- You may go.

Victoria- I just wish that there is some way to bring my voice back without damaging something else._**s**__**he signs**_

Rodney- Me too.

Victor Jr.- Hello father

Rodney.- Hello junior.

Victor Jr.- I told you never to call me that! _**He says as he's swinging his arm towards the vase.**_

Trudy- Gentlemen, stop this at once! I'm sure your granddaughters are scared.

Victoria- I'm not sure about Nina, but I definitely am._**s**__**he signs**_

Nina- I'm not, but Victoria is aghast.

Victor Jr. & Rodney- Sorry Victoria.

Victoria- It's alright. Just please don't get into something like that. I hate it when people fight. _**s**__**he signs**_

_**Victoria starts to cry**_

Cat- It's OK Victoria. As long as we are around, there won't be any fighting.

Victoria- Thanks Cat._**s**__**he signs**_

Cat- You're welcome.

Jerome- You understand sign language?

Cat- Of course. I learned at a young age that I need to learn all of the languages. Everyone has been helping me.

Mr. Sikowitz- She's right. I helped her learn German. Victoria, I think you should learn too.

Jerome- She does know every language. When she hit her head last term, she could speak any language except English until about a week afterwards.

_**Cat leaves to get her stuff together for her date with Robbie (that nobody knows about...)**_

Harry- Victoria, you know I worry about you & Nina. I just want everyone to be safe, especially you & Nina._**he signs**_

Victoria- There's no need to worry Harry. I'll be fine. I think we'll all be fine as long as we are together._**s**__**he signs**_

Harry- I know, but I have a bad feeling about this.

_**They all hear thirteen thuds (I don't know exactly how many steps there are. I don't own anything except for Victoria Gibbs, Jennifer Cassidy, Sasha Frobisher-Smythe & this plot line)**_

Lane- What was that?

Victoria- Where's Cat?_**s**__**he signs**_

Harry- I don't know actually.

_**Tori walks into the hallway, finding Cat lying on the floor bleeding**_

Tori- It was Cat! She fell down the stairs!

Victoria- We've got to do something! _**s**__**he signs & says**_

Tori- I'll call an ambulance!

Victor- I'll do it. I did it for when Victoria fell down those stairs.

Tori- Victoria, did I hear you speak though?

Jerome- Tori, come with us.

**Jerome, Nina, Victoria, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Joy, Eddie, Tori, Fabian, Patricia, Sarah, Alfie, Amber, & KT went to Victoria's, Nina's, Amber's, & KT's room. Jerome is carrying Victoria upstairs**

Tori- What's going on?

Jerome- I think you're related to a god or goddess. Nina, Victoria, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Eddie, Patricia, Sarah, KT, & I are all related to a god or goddess. Sarah, Harry, Nina & Victoria are descendants of Amneris, Ginny & Ron are descendants of Zeus, Eddie & I are related to Osiris, Patricia & KT are related to Anubis. We don't know who you are related to yet. Have you been good at hunting or singing or something like that?

Tori- Now that you mention it, I'm good at hunting at night. My singing teacher taught me to sing, but I learned so fast.

Jerome & Victoria- Apollo & Artemis!

Tori- You're saying that I am related to Artemis & Apollo?

Victoria- Yes. Your mom was Artemis & your uncle was Apollo, or something like that. The only ones here who know about this & aren't related to a god or goddess that we know of are Joy, Fabian, Alfie, & Amber. _**s**__**he signs & says**_

Tori- This is a big responsibility.

Victoria- Yes it is, but together, we can do anything._**s**__**he signs & says**_

Fabian- I must be part god/goddess because I can hear you too.

Nina- You must be the descendant of Thoth because you were always able to learn everything & remember it within the first time hearing it.

Thoth- You are correct Chosen Ones. Hello Fabian, my grandson.

Fabian- I have so many questions. I'm just so confused.

Thoth- We will answer them together, but not now. Meet me in Robert's study & we shall talk there. Bring Eddie, Jerome, Nina & Victoria with you. I think they'll want to know about their family history.

Fabian- Yes Thoth.

Artemis- Hello my daughter.

Apollo- Hello my niece.

Tori- Hello mom. Hello Uncle Apollo.

Artemis- We've wanted to speak to all of you for so long. It seems that you have found the cup pieces & restored the cup, found the mask, bracelet, & dress of Anubis, & awoken Victor Sr, Robert, Fabian, Louisa, & Sarah from the dead.

Apollo- Artemis, it was Anubis who woke Victor Sr, Robert, Louisa, & Sarah from the dead, remember? They brought Fabian back to life.

Artemis- Oh yes, but they have done great deeds for both worlds.

Victoria- What do you mean?

Artemis- There are two worlds; the mortal & the immortal. You have saved them both my child from great dangers.

Victoria- OK, but how come only people who know that they're of godly descent can hear me right now?

Artemis- That, you're going to have to ask Amneris herself. Tori, meet us tomorrow night in the attic.

Tori- I think it would be safer in the cellar in Robert's study.

Artemis- OK.

Amneris- Hello my descendants.

Victoria- Hello Amneris. How come the only people who can hear me right now are people who are of godly descent?

Amneris- You have the mark, correct?

Victoria- Yes, but what does that have to do with it?

Amneris- When Anubis curses people who are of godly descent, the only people who can hear you are also of godly descent or gods & goddesses.

_**(At this time, her arm has healed & her ankle & ribs are still broken.)**_

Victoria- That makes sense. But why can't Amber, Joy, Trudy, Victor Sr., & Alfie hear me?

Amneris- They don't know they're of godly descent yet.

Victoria- Thank you Amneris.

Amneris- You're welcome Victoria.

Trudy- I'm glad you're all in here.

Victoria- Why?_**s**__**he signs**_

Trudy- Joy isn't my only daughter.

Nina- What do you mean?

Trudy- I had fraternal twins. Both born July 7th at 7 pm.

Joy- So I have a twin? Sweet! (pun so intended)

Tori- Who is it?

Trudy- She is-

Mara- It's me.

Trudy- How'd you know?

Mara- I've known since I started here.

Eddie- Completely unexpected, yet already known.

Trudy- How?

Nina- Senkhara told us. When we were searching for the mask, she told us that you are her granddaughter Trudy. Your grandmother on your mother's side is Senkhara, the forgotten ruler of Egypt. She also told us that her great-granddaughters are Joy & Mara.

Joy- Then why'd she strike me with lightning?

Nina- She never meant to. She jumped out of me & sat by your side when she realized what she had done. She sat by your side until Victor came & gave you the "last" tear of gold.

Joy- Why Victor?

Victor- You were always like a daughter to me Joy. I had hated it when we decided for you to leave, but it was for your own safety that we left you with Fredrick. Apparently we were wrong, seeing as he is now dead because of Rufus. You are all like my own children.

Louisa- Very sweet of you Victor. Seeing as I am the oldest Paragon here, I can lift the curse off of Victoria.

Victoria- Please! _**she signs**_

Louisa- OK, OK! _**she lays her hands on Victoria's shoulders**_ ANUBIS in Dei nomine, ego te absolvo vos malum.

Victoria- Did it work?

Trudy- I'm glad you have your voice back.

Victoria- So am I.

Destiny- Mommy!

Victoria- Destiny? What are you doing here baby girl?

Destiny- The social workers sent me to you since nobody in America would adopt me. _**she starts crying**_

Victoria- Come here. Guys, this is my daughter, Destiny.

Kendall- They sent me with her so I can attend here & to protect her.

Victoria- Kendall? Is that really you?

Kendall- It's me. What happened to your leg?

Victoria- I broke it when I fell down the stairs.

Kendall- You are just very unlucky when it comes to stairs, aren't you?

Victoria- Definitely. Guys, this is Kendall, my ex-boyfriend.

Kendall- Before you ask, she broke up with me before she came to England.

Patricia- Why?

Victoria- I couldn't bare to be apart from him while we were still together, so I broke up with him.

Patricia- Oh. How'd Destiny come to be anyways?

Victoria- Kendall, do you mind taking Destiny to Victor's office for her nap? Just stay with her.

Kendall- OK

_**Kendall takes Destiny to Victor's office & shuts the windows**_

Victoria- When I was 9-years- old, I was raped by Rufus.

Tori- Is that where she gets her blonde hair?

Victoria- I don't know. According to Amneris, our mother was blonde & our father was a brunette.

Nina- Oh.

Kendall- Are we all set?

Victoria- Yup!

Kendall- OK, good.

Destiny- Mommy, who are these people?

Victoria- Right. The goth brunette with highlights is Patricia, the sort-of goth boy is Eddie, the blonde guy next to me is Jerome, the brunette next to Aunt Nina is Fabian, the black-haired boy next to Fabian is Uncle Harry, the red-headed girls next to him are Ginny & Cat, the dark-skinned boys are Alfie & Andre, the blonde girl next to Alfie is Amber, the brunette next to Andre is Tori, the girl next to Tori is Trina, the really curly-haired girl next to Trina is Hermione, the other brunette next to Hermione is Mara, the brunette next to Trudy is Joy, the girl next to Joy is Jennifer, the dark-skinned girl next to her is KT, the girl next to KT is Willow, the girl next to Victor is Sarah, the cute boy next to Uncle Harry is Beck, & the girl who looks like Patricia is Piper, her identical twin.

Kendall- Do you want me to lay you on the couch?

Victoria- Do you mind? Jerome is with Alfie.

Kendall- Here you go.

Victoria- Thank you. I really appreciate it.

Kendall- Of course.

Victoria- Soo... have you been with anyone else since we broke up?

Kendall- Nope. You?

Victoria- After you I dated Fabian, Eddie, & Jerome because they reminded me of you.

Jerome- Victoria, can I talk to you alone?

Victoria- Sure. Your room then?

Jerome- Yes.

_in Jerome's, Alfie's, & Eddie's room_

Jerome- I think we should break up.

Victoria- Why?

Jerome- I'm your Osirian. It just doesn't feel right for the Chosen One & her Osirian to be dating. Are you going to be OK?

Victoria- Of course. Why wouldn't I be?

_**Victoria rolls out of Jerome's room crying**_

_in the hallway_

Eddie- Hey Victoria. Hey, what's the matter?

Victoria- Jerome just broke up with me.

Victor- What is going on here?!

Eddie- Jerome just broke up with Victoria.

Victor- Jerome Pearline Clarke! (he doesn't have a middle name, so I came up with an embarrassing one! LOL!)

Jerome- Yes?

Victor- My office. NOW!

Jerome- OK, OK!

_**Jerome & Victor leave**_

Eddie- You'll be OK Victoria.

Victoria- No I won't! He was the first person to accept me for who I am.

Eddie- No he wasn't. Fabian & I do too. Everyone in Anubis House does. You just don't realize it.

Victoria- Really?

Eddie- Yes.

Victoria- Thanks Eddie.

Eddie- Of course.

Kendall- Victoria, can I ask you something?

Eddie- I'll just go talk to Patricia.

_**Eddie leaves**_

Victoria- You wanted to ask me something?

Kendall- Hm? Oh yes. Victoria, will you go out with me?

Victoria- Yes.

Kendall- Really? No?

Victoria- I said that I will go out with you crazy!

Kendall- Really?

Victoria- Yes!

Kendall- yes!_** hugs Victoria**_

Amber- Finally! Vendall happened!

Victoria & Kendall- Vendall?!

Amber- Victoria & Kendall, duh!

Kendall- Oh Amber.

Victoria- Stole the words right out of my mouth.


End file.
